


Hot Water [Hogwarts AU]

by skellingfish



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Evan is a prefect, Eventual Relationships, Friendship, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slow Burn, bc I need background characters, no one asked for this I'm sorry, oh wait it was me, the be more chill gang are here too, who decided that was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellingfish/pseuds/skellingfish
Summary: The treebros tackle magical school together. Not everything can be fixed with a potion.





	1. Chapter 1

“C-can I sit here?” asked a timid voice. Connor looked up, narrowing his eyes. 

“Sure I guess,” he said, and the boy came into the compartment. He shut the doors behind him and took a seat across from Connor. He had short dirty blond hair that curled just a little, and thick, worried brows. Connor bit back a twinge of jealousy, wishing his hair would lie flat like that. But then he turned away, looking out the window. 

“What’s your n-name?” asked the boy after a moment. “I don’t think I know you.”

“It’s Connor. Connor Murphy. It’s my first year.”

“You’re a first-year?” The kid’s eyes widened. “I had no idea, y-you look older than I do.”

“No don't be stupid, do I look like I’m eleven? I’m a—“ Connor paused, thinking. He hadn’t had to explain this before. He couldn’t just tell this kid, could he? No, definitely not. “I’m a transfer student.” he finished, lamely. 

“Ah, from America, right?” He seemed to believe Connor, nodding a little as he spoke. 

“What?”

“Your accent.”

“Right. Yes I’m from America,” He looked away. It wasn’t technically a lie. He’d moved to Devon just four years ago.

“S-sorry,” The boy looked away.

“For what?”

“I don’t know, am I bothering you?”

 _Yes_. he didn’t say. Instead he just shook his head and looked out the window. 

For a moment they sat in silence before the boy spoke again. “I’m Evan, by the way. Just in case you w-wanted to know.”

Connor didn’t reply, and Evan eventually looked away, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. They sat in silence, and Connor counted the milestones, feeling the nerves mount in his stomach. 

What would Hogwarts be like? Would he make friends? Probably not. He hadn’t had any friends at home either. It had been lonely each term when Zoe went off to Hogwarts, leaving him with just his parents. But now it was his turn. And although he didn’t want to admit it, just a few of his nerves turned to excitement. 

“Evan!” The door slid open, breaking him from his thoughts. Another boy pushed his way in, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose. “Where have you been? All the prefects are in the first car.”

Evan froze up. “S-sorry Jared. I can come if you want to it’s just that there’s—“

“Whatever. There’s no point lurking back here with this creep,” Jared gestured to Connor and retreated to the door. “Come on.”

Connor shot him a glare, and thought no more of it. At home he was the weird kid. Why had he thought it would be any different here?

“But Jared, there are—“

“Yeah? What is it?”

Evan swallowed hard. “It’s just that there’s, you know, a lot of people there and I just kind of want sit quietly for a little.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Evan it’s just the other prefects does it even matter? It’ll be fine.”

“But I—“

“It’ll be good for you.”

Connor watched Evan’s face heat up. His cheeks were pink, his lip caught between his teeth. As much as he hated to admit it, Connor was well versed in anxiety attacks and he could see this was going to be a big one. He looked over at Jared, frowning.

“Oh my god Evan, just get up,” Jared said. “You’re fine.”

“How about you just shut up?” Connor snapped, finally letting himself go. “Leave him alone, just let him stay here.”

Jared’s eyes widened and he pursed his lips into a thin line. “I don’t think we’ve met. Please, explain why the hell it’s any of your business what me and my friend do?”

Evan stood quickly. “It’s okay I’ll be right there Jared,” He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

“Fine,” Jared said, looking away from Connor. “Just hurry up, everyone’s wondering where you are.”

He shut the compartment door with a slam. Evan sat down quickly and seemed to fold in on himself. Connor could hear his deep, shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Are you okay?” he asked after a moment. 

That was the wrong thing to ask. Evan began to cry, big tears streaking down his face, staining his pink cheeks. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Connor. It’s Connor, right?” Evan asked. Connor nodded, watching horrified.

“It’s j-just, I’m a prefect this year, and I don’t know how it even happened I just g-got the letter and they expect me to be a leader and to h-help the other kids but I can’t even stand up for myself let alone help anyone else. I know I’m s-supposed to go be with the other prefects right now but I just can’t bring myself to that’s why I came to your compartment because you were alone and I just wanted to sit quietly and I didn’t know you and sometimes it’s easier not to know people because then you don’t really care if they’re judging you or not. Well, I mean I care, b-but I can still tell myself I don’t. And you looked just as lost as I felt so I figured it would be easy to just sit and not talk but oh god I’m t-talking now I’m so sorry, you p-probably just wanted to be alone and I interrupted.” He stood up abruptly and started for the door. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you or call you lost or anything I should probably go now.”

Connor normally would have just let Evan get on with his day. He didn’t really know him, nor did he plan on knowing him. But something he’d said had struck a chord with Connor. Not that he’d ever admit it. 

_Well, I mean I care, but I can still tell myself I don’t._

“Wait,” he said, standing as well. The train lurched and he had to grip the rail overhead for balance. “Don’t go.”

Evan turned, looking at him. His eyes were big and shiny with tears. He had such an expressive face, with thick brows knitted together in perpetual worry.

“Uh,” Connor said, unsure how to continue. “I mean, you don’t have to go.”

“But Jared said—“

“Fuck Jared. I mean, no offense. But he seems like an asshole. And, uh, you shouldn’t have to go hang out with those other kids if you don’t want to, because, like, it’s totally up to you what you do. I don’t really know much about friends—“ He internally cursed himself for saying that. Really, it made him sound pathetic. “—but what he said, it didn’t sound like something a friend would say. He should, like, respect you.”

“You really think so?” Evan’s voice had gone all quiet, like he was doing a calculation of some kind. “But he’s always been like that.”

“He sounds pretty shitty to be honest,” Connor stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling a little embarrassed. He didn’t even know this kid. He didn’t know anyone at Hogwarts and yet he was sure he’d already made a name for himself by facing off with that Jared kid. The prefects were probably already discussing how best to punish him. Maybe they’d put a spell on him or something.

“I guess,” Evan said. “But he’s the only friend I’ve got here.”

 _At least you’ve got one._ Connor thought.

He sat down again. 

“Go if you want to. It’s up to you. But you don’t have to do everything Jared says. You shouldn’t let people push you around like that.”

Evan laughed. “You sound like my mom. You know what? I think I’ll stay. If that’s okay with you.”

“Sure,” said Connor, leaning back. Evan sat down again, then quickly stood up after he checked his watch. 

“Oh jeez, we should go get changed. We’ll be at Hogwarts soon.” He picked up the bag he’d shoved under the seat, rummaging through it and pulling out a folded up black cloak. 

“Right, robes,” Connor had always made fun of Zoe for having to wear things like robes. He guessed it was his turn to wear them. Reaching down he pulled out his own pair. “Uh, will you show me where to change?”

“Sure,” said Evan. “Come with me.”

He held the compartment door open for Connor, letting him out into the hallway before letting it fall closed behind him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Anthony Fairfield… Gryffindor!” 

“Miranda Hopkins… Hufflepuff!” 

Connor stood anxiously in line, trying not to fidget. He stuck out in the crowd, too tall compared to the much younger kids. It was the exact inverse of when he’d been in middle school and all the other boys had gotten their growth spurts before him. 

As he watched the others be sorted, he idly wondered what house he’d be in. He knew only what Zoe had told him and his parents over dinner one night. Ravenclaw for the smart kids, Hufflepuff for the kind, Gryffindor for the brave assholes, and Slytherin for the bad ones. Everyone knew Slytherins only ever made a name for themselves in the dark magic business. Zoe had looked right at him when she described it, as if to say she knew exactly where he belonged. Of course, she’d added, not all of them were bad. She had a few Slytherin friends, and an ex-boyfriend in the year above who’d been sorted into it. Not that he was a glowing character reference. 

Still, Connor was sure of his fate.

The hat spat out another house and the line of kids shuffled forwards. He was getting closer to the front of the stage, and he could feel the eyes of the students on him. He scanned the crowd, finding Zoe. Then he spotted that kid Jared. Evan wasn’t far away, staring right at Connor. Their eyes met for a second, but Evan quickly looked away, his cheeks pink. 

“Connor Murphy!” The impatient witch beside the hat gestured to the stool. He swallowed hard, making his way carefully across the stage and praying he didn’t trip over his own feet. 

When he sat down, the stool wobbled and he gripped the sides. The witch set the hat gently on his head. 

“Oh this is easy,” said a voice. He twisted his head to look at the witch, wondering if she’d spoken. But her lips were pursed into a thin line, busy checking her attendance sheet. 

“No, she didn’t say anything. It was me,” 

Connor realized that the voice was speaking directly into his ears. 

“Oh,” he said. The witch didn’t even bother to look at him. She probably heard all the kids mutter to themselves before they were sorted. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty easy. I’m pretty sure I know where I’ll end up as well.”

“It’s an obvious choice,” said the hat. Connor jumped as it shouted “Gryffindor!”. 

 _Gryffindor_? That couldn’t be right. 

“Wait, are you sure—“ he started, but the hat was plucked from his head and the witch prodded for him to stand. A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table, surprisingly warm and welcoming. Connor made his way carefully down the stairs, starting to take a seat at the end of the table. 

“Wait!” It was Evan calling him from further down. He’d made a space next to him. Connor couldn’t help but smile a little as he walked towards him. 

“C-congratulations!” Evan said as Connor climbed over the bench to join him. The space was a little small, and their shoulders pressed together. 

“Yeah,” Connor’s voice was breathless, a mixture of shock and a little bit of excitement. “I can’t believe didn’t get Slytherin.”  
“I was the same,” Evan said. “I was sure they were going to call Hufflepuff. I was so nervous I didn’t even realize they’d said Gryffindor until I walked over to the wrong table. Not that it’s bad to be a Hufflepuff. Some Hufflepuffs are really cool. I mean most of them are.”

“My sister’s a Hufflepuff,” Connor told him. His stomach growled and he coughed to try and cover it. “She’s, uh, Zoe Murphy? I don’t know if you know her at all.”

“ _Zoe Murphy?_ ” Evan’s eyes got all big and soft. “Yeah, I know her.”

_Oh great, so he likes Zoe._

“I had herbology with her last year,” Evan rambled. “She’s really sweet and good with plants. I can’t believe that you’re related! I guess you must be good with plants too. Is that a thing that runs in families? No, I don’t know why it would. Not that I don’t think you’re good with plants, I’m sure you are—“

There was a clink as the headmaster rose, tapping a spoon against his glass. Connor waited while he gave a droning speech, and mumbled along to the school song. He noticed Evan only moved his lips.

“When does the food show up?” he asked after they’d finished.

“Any second— Oh! Here it is!”

Connor blinked, thinking that it was impossible to have the food arrive so quickly. But when he looked at the table he realized that he platters had been covered with food. Of course they’d used magic. This would all take some getting used to. 

He heaped his plate full of roast beef and potatoes. “Wow, there’s so much! What do they do with the stuff that no one eats?” 

Evan shrugged, his mouth full. He swallowed. “Dunno. Jared told me they feed it to the squid in the lake.”

“I’m not sure I’d believe anything Jared has to say,” Connor said. Evan laughed. 

“Yeah, one time he told me that the paintings here would fight you to the death if you looked them in the eyes. It took me years to figure out that was a lie. I still don’t like looking too closely.”

Evan made to pick up his knife, and almost knocked over his glass in the process. He made a noise of annoyance. “Drat. I keep forgetting I have this cast on my arm.”

Connor hadn’t really noticed it before. Evan had been wearing a sweatshirt on the train, and even now it only peeked out from beneath his robes. 

“How did you break your arm?” he asked.

Evan went red. “Oh, I f-fell out of a tree over the summer. Uh, yeah. So that’s why I have it.”

Connor stifled a laugh. “If that isn’t the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

He saw the boy’s face crumple just a little, a crease appearing in between his eyebrows. Immediately he felt guilty. “Sorry, I mean, I hope it’s feeling better at least.”

“Yeah,” said Evan. “I guess it is.” He stuffed a whole potato in his mouth, clearly trying to avoid the subject. 

Connor decided not to press it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So it looks like I'll be continuing this! Leave me feedback if you liked it, or if there's any typos or anything. I'm living the beta-less life, sorry if there's any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed some new characters in the tags. Yeah... I needed characters and I despise OC's so I decided to add the BMC crew for some background characters. Sorry, if you're only a DEH fan I promise they won't get in the way too much!

“Password.”

“T-truffle,” Evan stammered. The fat lady gave him a look. 

“Are you sure about that?”

Patting his pockets, Evan pulled out a scrap of paper. He almost dropped it, unfolding it carefully.  
“Yes. At least, that’s what it says here. I’m right aren’t I? It’s okay?”

She gave him a curt nod. “You’re right. Just don’t sound so unsure next time.”

Connor noticed Evan hadn’t looked her in the eyes. He smiled, remembering Jared’s story. Then he made sure to look her dead in the eyes as the porthole swung open. 

“W-welcome to the common room,” Evan said as the boys climbed in, followed by a crowd of first years. Already the rest of the returning students had scattered themselves throughout the room. The new kids pushed past Evan and Connor, excited to go find their new rooms. There was a spiral staircase in one corner and a roaring fire in the grate. 

Connor knew this was going to be a good place for him. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he really felt happy. 

“We could go to our room, if you want?” Evan said. He seemed a little more relaxed too. He seemed very at home here. Connor hoped he’d feel the same way in a few weeks. 

“Yeah, that would be great. Are we in the same one?”

Evan nodded. “All the Gryffindor boys in our year are. But we all get our own big beds and stuff. It’s really nice.”

“Do you get any special treatment since you're a prefect? You don’t get your own room?”

He laughed. “No, I still get to stay with you guys. I won’t be in your classes though since you’re taking first year ones.”

Connor’s face fell. “Oh, you know about that?” He’d hoped not to tell anyone how behind he was when it came to magic. 

Evan’s eyes got all big and worried. “No it’s not a bad thing don’t worry about it! I only know because I’m supposed to be looking after you, they gave me this little pamphlet thing on the train after I left to sit with the other prefects. I’m the only one who knows, I promise. It’s not bad at all since you just got here I don’t know how they do things in America, maybe the credits didn’t transfer or maybe they teach things differently there or maybe—“

“No, it’s not that,” Connor said. “Never mind. It’s not a big deal.”

They’d reached the top of the spiral staircase when Evan stopped to push open a door. He stuck his head through, then let out a squeak and slammed it closed. 

“Oh my god Evan it’s not a big deal!” someone called. “Just come in.”

“But M-Michael—“

“Jeez, it’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

Evan was beet red, chewing on his lip. There was a scrambling from behind the door and a tan skinned boy pushed it open. He was wearing a pair of Star Wars boxers and chewing a pocky.

“Don’t make it weird,” he said, pushing up his glasses. Then he turned to Connor. “Hey, I’m Michael. Michael Mell.”

“Michael!” Evan hissed. “Put on your pajamas at least!”

“Nice to meet you,” Connor said, ignoring both Evan and Michael’s lack of clothing. 

The boy stuck out the pack of pocky and shook it. “Want one?”

If possible Evan was even redder than before. “You’re not supposed to have those, not after what happened last year with the mice. I should report you I really should!”

“We all know you won’t do that, Evan,” Michael grinned and Connor took one.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, come on in.”

He pushed the door open, turning away and making his way over to a large four poster which he’d seemingly already claimed. It was pushed up against another bed, which also had apparently been taken by the tall, almost lanky boy who currently occupied it. He was already asleep. He hadn’t even changed out of his robes, Connor saw.

“Is this one taken?” Evan asked, pointing to a bed by the window. 

Michael shook his head. “Nah, a bunch of kids didn’t come back for seventh year. It looks like it’ll just be the four of us this year.”

“I was wondering why there were so few beds,” Evan set about pulling his trunk towards the foot of his bed. Connor hurried over to help him. 

“What did you put in here?” he asked, panting a little by the time they’d successfully shifted it. 

“Just books,” said Evan. “I’m taking three different Herbology classes and all of them have separate textbooks.”

They straightened up, and Connor realized there was really only one bed left that he could claim. He made for his trunk, starting to drag it across the floor. The sleeping boy sat up, suddenly alert. He pulled out a wand. 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” he said. The trunk lifted and Connor jumped back surprised. 

“Don’t look so shocked,” the boy said. “I just couldn’t bare to watch you struggle again.” 

He directed the case to the foot of the bed and lowered it to the floor. A few inches up the spell seemed to give out and it dropped the rest of the way, landing with a loud crash. 

“Jeremy!” Evan scolded. 

Jeremy ignored him. “Who are you, anyway?” he asked Connor.

“Connor Murphy. I’m new.” 

“We don’t get many new seventh years,” he said. “But welcome to the club I guess. It’s a shame you didn’t come last fall when there were more of us. Not everyone comes back for the final year.”

“I guess not,” Connor said. “There aren’t that many of us.”

Michael reached over, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. “That just means we’ll get to be even closer. We’re all going to be the best of friends!”

Connor almost gagged in disgust, but he appreciated how nice everyone was being. He noticed Evan was looking a little lost. 

“Hey Evan, want to show me around some more? I’ve only seen the great hall and the common room. Is there anywhere else?”

“It’s a castle, Connor,” he said, but seemed to brighten up a little. “We’ve got a bit of time before I have to settle the new students in to bed. I guess I could always show you a little more.”

Connor smiled, and stood to follow Evan as he made his way over to the door.


End file.
